In the prior art, most pressure sensing apparatus are capacitive or inductive pressure sensing apparatus, which have bad stability performances under an external impact, and have a high requirement for the structural assembly accuracy and thus need to sustain a higher relative smoothness. Meanwhile, electronic devices in the prior art, such as cell phones and tablets, achieve startup, shutdown, and a volume adjustment thereof using mechanical press buttons. Please refer to FIG. 1, since mechanical press buttons need a certain key stroke distance to be enabled, it needs to arrange a mounting hole 2011 configured for receiving a mechanical button cap 202 on a first panel 201. When a user presses the mechanical button cap 202, a mechanical button stroke control strip 203 is inwardly compressed, a mechanical button circuit 204 can be activated only when the mechanical button stroke control strip 203 reaches a certain key strip, so that a system is enabled to identify a key-press information. The mechanical buttons in the prior art are inconvenient for a whole structural design of the electronic device, they have larger space occupation and thus are inconvenient for an antenna arrangement, and the electronic device is prone to get a water intrusion due to an existence of the mounting hole; what's worse, a whole structural strength of the electronic device is weaken to some extent. Meanwhile, due to limitation on life time of the mechanical buttons, a user operation may be affected, and there is a worse reliability. The electronic devices in the prior art may be provided with capacitive mechanical buttons, however, the capacitive mechanical buttons are prone to be unintendedly touched, and are not good for key-press operations.